


Memory

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam recalls his first kiss.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Sweet Memory - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2020 - 1_million_words challenge
> 
> Card chosen was card #1  
> Once Upon a Time - which was replaced with First Kiss  
> Date Night  
> I Love You  
> Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam recalls his first kiss.

Sweet Memory  


Prompt: First Kiss

As Sam closed his eyes, he could still remember his first kiss. It had been chaste, bordering on sweet and the memory still made him blush from it. He could still feel the tingle of Dean’s lips on his. At first, he had been scared, having never been kissed, but with Dean, really there was never anything to fear. He knew Dean would always take care of him, be gentle with him. 

“Just close your eyes, Sammy,” Dean husked out in a low voice that sent a shiver down his spine. 

Instantly, he closed them, not wanting to disappoint Dean. Then he felt Dean’s hands on his cheeks, cupping them and gently pulling him closer until he could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for something, anything to happen. And then it did. Dean’s lips pressed against his softly, creating the most perfect moment of his life. At that moment, he knew no other kiss would ever be able to wipe out that memory. 


	2. Nothing Fancy - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean look forward to date night.

Nothing Fancy

Prompt: Date Night

It was just a Saturday night, but for Dean, it was so much more. It was date night. They didn’t always get nights like this. Hell, they were usually off fighting demons, but they were back in their home - the bunker - and there was nothing supernatural to hunt. With a soft smile on his lips, Dean finished dressing - nothing fancy, just a Henley and a worn pair of jeans, but they hugged his ass just right, and he knew it was something Sam would appreciate. 

They had decided to stay in, not really seeing the need to surround themselves with other people. They only needed each other. Tonight would be a laid-back evening in, just them having dinner, watching a movie, and whatever else the night held for them. It didn’t matter to him how the night ended, just as long as it ended with them together. 

Walking into the kitchen, Dean found Sam grabbing two beers from the fridge. “Hey,” he breathed out as he joined Sam, leaning into Sam for a quick kiss.

“Hey, yourself,” Sam responded with a throaty chuckle, and then noticed the jeans Dean was wearing. He licked his lips and gave Dean an appreciative smile when Dean turned to walk toward the kitchen table where their dinner was already waiting for them. It was just frozen pizza, but he knew it was something that would put a smile on Dean’s face. Neither of them needed fine dining; they just needed each other.

“Pizza,” Dean commented, a happy tone to his voice. “Damn, Sam, you sure know how to treat a guy right.” 

“I aim to please,” Sam quipped and then handed Dean a beer. “So, let’s get this date night started.”

“Sounds, good, Sam,” Dean said as he pulled Sam into his arms for another kiss. “Just you and me. My idea of a great night.” They had the entire night together and that was good enough for him. 


	3. Three Little Words - I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to tell Sam something important.

Three Little Words 

Prompt: I Love You

They were just words. Three little words to be exact, but they hold so much meaning. Dean knew how important those words were, how much they meant to Sam. _Sam_. The man was the love of his life. He knew that. Sam knew that. So, why was his heart jackhammering in his chest at just the thought of saying those words? _I_ _love_ _you_. Why was it so hard to say that to Sam? It was stupid. Did he really need to say it out loud? Wasn't it enough just to know they loved each other? There was no doubt in his mind that Sam loves him, and there shouldn’t be a doubt in Sam’s mind that he was loved. That should be enough as far as he was concerned. But was it really? 

Dean knew the answer to his question. He knew he needed to say something to Sam. He knew Sam needed to hear it. Sam needed to be reassured of his love for him. He heard Sam say ‘I love you’ to him nightly as they drifted off to sleep, limbs entangled together, their bodies pressed against each other as if they were one being, no ending or beginning.

Shifting so he lay right against Sam, his chest to Sam's back, he kissed Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sam, so there was no space between them. He heard Sam sigh in contentment and smiled against the warm skin of Sam's neck. He felt Sam relax into his arms and he kissed along Sam's neck until he reached Sam's ear. He pressed his lips just below Sam's earlobe for a soft kiss before he hovered over the shell of Sam's. “I love you,” he whispered and then waited for Sam’s response, not sure if Sam had heard him. 

“I know, there’s never been a time when I thought otherwise, but it really means a lot to me that you said it.” Shifting, Sam rolled over so he was lying face-to-face with Dean. “I love you, too,” Sam said in a soft and sleepy voice. 

Dean couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He had no idea why he had worried so much over saying those words, but now that he had, his fear was gone.


	4. Take My Hand - Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives in to Sam’s desire to hold hands.

Take My Hand

Prompt: Holding Hands

“Sam, what are we doing?” Dean asked as he followed Sam from the Impala to stand on the sidewalk in front of the park Sam had asked him to stop at. 

“Just going for a walk. Come on, it's a beautiful, sunny day. Let's just enjoy it,” Sam called out and then waited for Dean to catch up to him. “We never get to just enjoy ourselves. There's always something supernatural that needs to be killed. Not today, not now. Right now, it's just us.”

A fond smile came to Dean's lips as he listened to Sam's words. Everything Sam said was true, and he wanted what Sam was offering. “Yeah, okay, sounds good. We need a break.”

As Dean walked closer to him, Sam held out his hand, and waited. Dean wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he hoped this one time, he'd let himself go, relax enough so they could just be together.

Eyeing Sam's hand, knowing what Sam was silently asking for, Dean nearly froze. It wasn't something he was comfortable with, putting himself on display for everyone around to see. He had been taught from an early age to never show emotion, and to definitely never show affection for others to see. But this was Sam, and for him, he'd throw caution to the wind. With a deep breath, he extended his hand, taking Sam's in his, entwining their fingers together as they held hands. 

Sam gave Dean a blinding smile, managing to outshine the sun. “This is nice. We need to do this more often.”

Dean gave a grudging smile. “It's not so bad.” He heard Sam chuckle and he couldn't help but join in as they strolled, holding hands, not caring about anything other than being together. 


End file.
